


Dominance

by sennfan, Stripes (LeatherandStripes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Era, Dom/sub, Light Knifeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennfan/pseuds/sennfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherandStripes/pseuds/Stripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we need to make sure you do exactly as I say," Levi's voice was low, husky. He unraveled the first bit of rope and walked behind Erwin, bending low as he started to tie Erwin's hands together behind his back.</p><p>Fill for Bottom Erwin Week and collaboration with sennfan on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bottom Erwin Week everyone! (and wow what a week! Huuuu :3) 
> 
> So my lovely, wonderful snk kink!sister sennfan (on tumblr) and I teamed up for bottom Erwin week and...well, we may have tried to do the whole 'go big or go home' bit and managed to (miraculously) combine most of this weeks prompts into one fic (With GLORIOUS art to go along with it because sennfan is REALLY just too damn perfect for her own good). Have some On the Job, Bolo Tie, Dress Up, Deprivation, and Bondage!  
> Eruri as it was intended. Perhaps. 
> 
> But seriously, go look at sennfan's AMAZING art for this because girl can write and draw and just damn.
> 
>  [Here's a link to the wonderful art by sennfan](http://sennfan.tumblr.com/post/85316825830/happy-bottom-erwin-week-everyone-and-wow-what-a)
> 
> [@sennfan](http://sennfan.tumblr.com/)   
>  [@crimson-dynamo](http://crimson-dynamo.tumblr.com)

The sun was fading fast as Erwin's footsteps echoed in the hallways of the courtyard, his eyes downcast. After hours of meetings with his superiors, a growing unrest shrouded his mind as he continued to walk back to his office. So many things had been left unsaid; things only speculated. It was dangerous to know too much.  He knew they were in much deeper than he even began to hope to grasp. He knew what he had to do. Convincing the others was going to be the hard part, and he was going to be risking quite a lot in the deal. Furrowing his brow, he shifted the paperwork under his arm as he continued with purpose towards his office on the outer wing of the building.

He had left specific instructions in the package he had set to be delivered to Levi's quarters earlier that morning. He couldn't help thinking about it all day; it was something that gave him an ounce of strength in the back of his mind. He wondered if Levi had even received the package today. If he hadn't, the surprise would work on any day of the week. He would find out soon enough. Erwin finally came to the end of the hallway in front of the large double-doors of his office and reached for the handle, hesitating briefly. Drawing a deep breath, he turned the handle and went inside.

The room was almost dark, save for the kerosene lamps set on low, flickering on the bookshelves and his desk. The smell of freshness lingered in the air. The unmistakable scent of Levi's doing.

"Did you clean my office?" Erwin asked incredulously as he stepped into the dark room, his eyes scanning for Levi as he placed his paperwork on his desk. He laughed softly.

"You took too long," a voice said from the corner matter-of-factly. "I was keeping myself busy."

The room brightening significantly as a lamp was turned higher and footsteps came from the area of the drawing table behind Erwin on the right. Heavy footfalls of boots met the wooden floor, a soft metallic sound clinking in time with the footsteps. Erwin's back was turned away from Levi, but by the nature of the sound, his advancing movement sent a small shiver through the base of his neck. It could only mean one thing. Placing both hands on the top of the desk, he hung his head down between his shoulders and sighed, a smile breaking across his exhausted face.

"You wore it."

"I rather like it," Levi hummed as he came up from behind Erwin and leaned against the desk next to him. He heard the unmistakable clink of ice against glass, followed by "Take this, I see you need it."

Erwin turned and was met with Levi's outstretched hand offering him a large glass of whiskey on the rocks. It swirled and caught the light, and amber glint catching Levi's half-lidded eyes as he looked up at his commander with a smirk that meant business. Erwin's breath caught in his throat.

It was even more exquisite than he had imagined. Levi was dressed from head to toe in the fully-custom black military uniform Erwin had commissioned the tailor. It hugged his frame perfectly, slender and form-fitting the way he knew it would look best on him. Levi cocked his head back slightly and let Erwin take in his appearance. The brim of Levi's black hat cast a sultry shadow across his already dark eyes. His neatly tucked and proper tie hugged his ivory neck in place of the usual cravat, the silver buttons on his jacket gleaming in the lamplight. Erwin's eyes drifted slowly down to the utility belt hanging around Levi's waist, a look of questioning flashing briefly across his face as he examined it. As Erwin took the glass from Levi's hand, he noticed another small detail: Levi's hands were covered by black leather gloves; silky and thin, the stitching meticulous.

"I don't think those came with the outfit," Erwin intoned playfully, surprised, as he took a deep swig of his drink and felt the flush of heat ripple down his throat and spine. He straightened and turned towards Levi. "Nice touch."

Levi looked thoughtfully at his gloves, the sound of leather crinkling as he slowly spun his fingers and gathered them into a clenched fist.

"You forgot the accessories."

"Mmmm," Erwin conceded, taking in another deep swig and finishing his glass, setting it back on the table. He glanced back over to Levi, who was removing something from the belt loop at his side.

He was ready. After the long day, all he wanted to do was forget. To have Levi make him forget everything, even his own name. Images flashed across his mind of this very desk, of taking Levi completely on top of it whenever they were left alone and could steal a moment together. Those times were getting fewer and farther between. He was beginning to feel flushed, a heat rising within him. He already wanted to devour the man in front of him. He was about to turn toward Levi and claim his long-awaited prize, when he stopped short.

"This, for instance," Levi said in a low voice, interrupting Erwin's thoughts and making him look up from his recollections. Levi made a show of drawing out a long black riding crop, bending it slightly as he held it tentatively in his gloved hands. Erwin's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat for the second time tonight.

"What?" was all he could manage.

"Yeah, asshole. You forgot the accessories. I had to go through the trouble of going into town and buying these myself," Levi quipped, snatching the riding crop away from Erwin's advancing grasp.

"Hey-"

"Oh, no you don't. I give the orders tonight." Levi crooned softly, taking a few steps away from his commander and pointing the end of the riding crop directly at Erwin's chest. "Leave it on the desk."

Erwin felt the heat rising through his chest and up to his temples as he slowly took off his bolo tie and gingerly laid it on the polished wood. It gleamed in the light of the lamps, and Erwin's eyes momentarily went dark as his gaze rested on the gemstone. He would give it all up, if he could. He would give up everything that it represented. The burden upon his shoulders that bore the weight of many, too many to count. But it was far too late for that.  He turned back to Levi, expressionless. He needed to atone, somehow.

No. He needed to forget.

He closed his eyes, letting out a long, drawn-out breath. In the silence he heard Levi moving towards him, and in the next moment he was in his arms, Levi’s hot little mouth hungrily searching for his tongue. The force of his sudden movement sent them stumbling backwards only to come to the edge of Erwin's desk.

"Fuck," Erwin breathed in between desperate kisses as he sat on the edge of the desk. He had needed this so terribly that it almost pained him. Brow furrowing, he moaned into Levi’s mouth as he began fumbling for Levi's buttons, undoing one in the process.

Immediately he felt Levi's gloved hands snake through his hair and tug his head back, breaking the kiss. Levi pulled back as well, gasping for air. He wiped his mouth neatly on the edge of his sleeve.  A dark smile faintly graced the corners of his mouth as he looked down at Erwin bent beneath him on the desk, neck prone.

Levi tightened his grip in Erwin's hair, disheveling his commander's normally immaculate appearance. "You've forgotten already. I make the rules tonight."

Levi released Erwin's hair, hands now grasping his commander's jawline as he firmly lifted Erwin's chin up and over a little to the left, examining him. Levi bent down and hovered closely against the skin of Erwin's neck, breathing slowly and deliberately, the tip of his tongue tracing a line from behind Erwin's ear down to the base of his neck, sucking gently on his skin. Too gently. Sensuously. It was all that Erwin could do but softly groan, chest rising, mouthing Levi's name. His body was instantly engulfed in his arousal, washing over him with a surging warmth that made him light-headed and short of breath. His crotch was becoming uncomfortably restrictive as he shifted, his stiffening cock seeking release.

Levi let go of his neck. "Undress."

He climbed off of Erwin and drew back, waiting. He resumed inspection of his riding crop and starting pacing back and forth slowly, patiently. As always, the 3D maneuvering gear took a fair amount of time to remove. Erwin unbuckled all of his clasps on the harnesses and stripped his shirt off, revealing his broad shoulders. Levi's eyes followed his every move as he stopped at the end of the room, the riding crop held between both hands across the top of his back. He turned his heel, boots scuffing the wooden floor as he now faced away from Erwin, staring out the window. He shifted his weight to one side.

"Don't make me wait," he warned gently.

Erwin unfastened his harnesses as fast as he could, caring less if he tangled or broke any of them.  A few moments later the sounds of hurried undressing came to an end. Erwin sighed, relishing the release of his cock from his trousers. He ran his fingers through his hair, setting it straight again.  His hand travelled down his neck, his chest, and instinctively for his hardening length.

"...Levi."

Erwin was still standing where he’d left him, now fully undressed and  facing away from the window where Levi stood. Once again Levi's slow, deliberate footsteps paired with the clinking of his metal buckles and chains as he advanced towards him sent a shiver down his spine and directly into the root of his crotch, as he absentmindedly stroked himself, preparing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi snapped, a short, singing sound of air being displaced as he flicked the riding crop against Erwin's wrist, causing him to immediately release his cock. He started from the sudden movement and drew back slightly.

"Careful. You almost – watch where you're flicking that thing."

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Levi asked simply, causing Erwin to pause. He began walking around Erwin, pointing the riding crop directly at him. He gently brushed the leather tip against Erwin's ass, tracing his contours and unseen by Erwin, biting his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing upwards in restrained lust.

"You're not quite getting the rules here, are you, big boy?" he hummed, an eyebrow arching as he returned front-side and looked down at Erwin's engorged and throbbing cock. A faint glint flashed in his eyes, barely masking his own desire. He stood there, drawing out the moment.

"You make the rules," Erwin said softly.

"That I do." Levi sighed, as he sauntered away slowly, leaving Erwin stranded in the middle of the room.  He headed toward a side drawer, pulling out something inside. Erwin waited patiently, seeing what Levi would do next.

"Kneel," Levi ordered, and Erwin went down steadily to the floor. He looked up to see Levi returning with a length of rope in his hands.

"I think we need to make sure you do exactly as I say," Levi's voice was low, husky. He unraveled the first bit of rope and walked behind Erwin, bending low as he started to tie Erwin's hands together behind his back.

Erwin's breath quickened. He was beginning to like this turn of events. It was in his nature to want to envelop Levi, to encircle him completely and fill him to the brink, to have what he wanted when he wanted it. Always. He always wanted Levi's tight little ass over him, taking in his impressive girth until he was balls-deep and stretched, Levi reduced to a slutty, simpering mess who always begged him for more. But not tonight. Tonight, the blood rushed to his face as he realized he would be completely powerless.

Levi began a series of complicated knots, connecting Erwin's tied hands behind his back up to his neck, down and around his chest, weaving in and out over his entire body. Erwin watched, fascinated, at Levi's handiwork.

"What are you doing?" he purred at Levi, the alcohol still dancing in the forefront of his senses.

"Bondage rope," Levi stated simply, as he began to lace the interconnected rope pattern down towards Erwin's cock. He paused here briefly, taking in the sight as it bobbed slightly with the throbbing of Erwin's quickened pulse.

"This too," he said, unconsciously licking his lips. He gingerly cupped Erwin's balls in his gloved hands, extending a finger lower, tracing a curve down to Erwin's asshole, pressing down as he teased, which elicited a strangled and desperate moan from Erwin's parted lips. With his other hand, Levi began tying up his hardened cock, lacing it together with his balls, pulling ever so slightly. The final tug caused a tightening sensation across the network of ropes and a pressure he wasn't used to flooded his crotch and went to his head, drawing in a sharp breath.

" _Levi_ …"

Erwin stared at the floor for a moment, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as he gathered his bearings. Levi continued his slow pacing until he finally stopped directly at Erwin’s knees, black boots just within his eyesight. He was right above him. He looked up to meet Levi’s gaze, a moment of silence passing between them. Slowly, his eyes drifted down Levi’s uniform, taking in every detail.

“You’re staring.”  Erwin’s eyes snapped up to meet Levi’s, something twisting his stomach at the look he received. It was dangerous, seductive, and ruthless. Levi took a step forward, the end of the riding crop sliding along the edge of his jaw before raising his chin. “That’s impolite, Commander.” 

The crop trailed down Erwin’s neck, his adam’s apple bobbing against the leather when he swallowed thickly, looking downwards. “My apologies, I meant no disrespect,” he couldn’t help noticing the way Levi shifted his hips, subtly attempting to ease the discomfort his already fitted trousers were providing. “Only flattery.”

Thin eyebrows raised at that, a sly smile quirking Levi’s lips.  “Is that so?”  His eyes darkened to something almost predatory, and Erwin felt his skin heat under the stare.  The riding crop sliding down his chest certainly wasn’t helping.  Levi lifted it off of his skin and resumed pacing around him slowly until he was completely out of his eyesight.

The rush of air was met with a sharp intake of breath as Levi flicked the riding crop with a resounding _crack_ against Erwin’s bent form.  The skin near his ass flared up with a searing hot pain that jolted his eyes open.  He hadn’t realized they were closed. The sound of his ragged breath filled the empty room.

The leather tip of the crop skimmed next over his inner thigh, catching on patches of sweaty skin. He dared a glance at Levi, who seemed power drunk with lust. A little snap of the air sounded once again, as it was brought close, too close, to Erwin’s cock.

“ _Aaahh_ ”, Erwin gasped, brow furrowing in slight concern despite his heart beginning to race.

“Is it too much?” Levi asked softly.

“No.” The sound of his own voice surprised him. It was needy, husky, and without abandon. He looked up once more only to regard the tightness in Levi’s pants. His corporal was evidently having a difficult time with this as well. He held his gaze, chest rising and falling.

Eyes lidded and scrutinizing, Levi ran the back of his hand down his commander’s cheek, guiding him toward his crotch.  “Show me how badly you want it,” Levi released his chin, fingers falling to absently trace the ropes crossing intricate patterns over Erwin’s shoulders.

Erwin pressed his cheek against Levi's clothed length, a buzz of excitement settling in his stomach at how hard his captain was already.  His lips ghosted over the fabric, touches teasing and calculated.  Which apparently was a mistake. 

Levi pulled on one of the ropes hard, the network of fibers tightening across Erwin's body, his mouth open and gasping at the renewed tension around his cock.  Erwin’s breath was hot as he gasped against the fabric of Levi’s uniform, mouthing the outline of Levi’s cock. Levi inhaled appreciatively, twisting his fingers into blonde hair.

“Yes?” Levi intoned, pulling him forward, as his other hand began to reach under his belt to undo the buttons of his trousers. He let the riding crop fall to the floor. “Do you want it?”

“Mmmmm,” was all Erwin could manage.

“I’m sorry?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, _Corporal_ ,” Erwin pleaded, his head swimming. He was so used to things progressing quickly, so used to things falling into place under his strong and steady hand that he couldn’t get his bearings. The floor began to spin.  
Levi unbuttoned his trousers entirely, freeing his painfully obvious erection. The heat of Levi’s skin touched Erwin’s face as Levi bent his head downward, leaning in slightly.

“Show me.”

His mouth fell open when he felt Erwin’s tongue flick against his slit. A drowning warmth engulfed him as Erwin took him deeply in his mouth.  He bucked forward despite himself, the satisfaction flooding his senses as he doubled over, grasping at Erwin’s hair. Levi allowed himself to be sucked, the back and forth movements blotting out the very room as he closed his eyes.

“Yes, like that,” he whispered, stroking Erwin’s face as his commander looked up from the base of his crotch. It was enough to make his stomach lurch, a shiver running through his spine.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned loudly, almost too loudly, as Erwin continued to dutifully take him in his mouth, hot tongue sliding and swirling. “Stop. Stop –” Levi gasped finally, pulling away.

His breath was ragged. “That was a little close.”

Levi began to take the tip of one of his gloves between his teeth, slowly pulling the leather away from his skin. 

“Keep them on,” Erwin heard himself murmur into the quiet of the room, earning a small smirk from Levi.  “They suit you.”

Levi made a sound in the back of his throat, raising his hand to Erwin’s lips, thumb smoothing over the pink flesh.  He stepped away from Erwin once again.

“You’ve been doing well….” Levi conceded. He bent down low over Erwin, crouching by his face as he leaned in for another kiss, their tongues hot and searching amid shortened breaths. Levi fumbled for something else on his belt — the next thing Erwin knew was that Levi had broken free from his mouth and the shock of cold metal met his bound wrists, snapping his eyes open.

Levi cut the ropes binding his arms and he audibly exhaled in relief. As he fell forward to the ground, Levi rounded on him once more, a gloved hand running down his spine as the other popped open the binding ropes one by one to release his legs.

“What do you desire, Commander?”

“ _Fuck me_. Please, Levi...” He gasped quietly as he shifted his newly freed legs, ankles bruised slightly as he turned them upwards on the floor, leaning forward. Levi crouched over him and bent on one knee, reaching for a small container he had placed on the top of the desk earlier. He uncorked the vial, oil dripped over leather as Levi rubbed his fingers together. Unseen behind Erwin, Levi’s shoulders rose and fell with each intake of air, willing his breathing to even out.

His cock twitched against his will as Erwin lay there prone against the floor of his office. He wished that Levi would touch him, stroke him. Something. Anything to relieve the unbearable tension building within him.

Before he knew what was happening, he shifted his hips back into the slow burn of Levi’s fingers stretching him. He shuddered, breath coming in shaking gasps. Levi probed deeper, his torso covering Erwin’s as he leaned in close to his ear.

“You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you,” Levi hissed, nipping at his ear. Erwin’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, eyes shutting tightly as Levi’s fingers slowly opened him up.

“L-Levi…. _please_.” His words sounded too desperate to his own ears – any shred of dignity completely lost and replaced with the need to be touched immediately.  Levi’s left hand remained firmly at his hip, his thin, leather covered fingers digging into Erwin’s skin harder as he thrust deeper with his other fingers.

“You want to come?”

“ _Yes_.”

Levi bent down, stroking his length with his oiled, gloved hands as he kneeled over Erwin, the head of his cock sinking slowly into that heat that only Erwin could offer. Levi groaned despite himself, head falling backward as he closed his eyes, driving in slowly, deeply, all the way to the end. They remained there, catching their breath as Erwin shifted.

Levi exhaled loudly as he began to thrust, placing his hands on Erwin’s hips. He pulled him in deeply, slowly, as Erwin arched up to meet him.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned, grinding into Erwin’s tightness as he felt himself being swallowed up, taken in completely.  Erwin pushed himself backwards into every thrust, clenching down with each movement as Levi drove his hips into him. The silence of the office was broken by intermittent, desperate noises.

“You want to make me come? Want me to fill your tight ass?” Levi panted, his control loosening as he fell forward, undulating his hips against his commander.

Erwin’s head slumped downward toward the floor, resting against his forearms.  The rope and clever knots still wrapped around his chest and thighs were turning his skin pink and swollen.  When his eyes met his own cock, positively _dripping_ and bobbing with each snap of Levi’s hips, he had to swallow down a moan.

“What was that?” A hand snaked into his hair once again, pulling his head up and causing his back to arch almost painfully.  His muscles protested at the sudden movement, aching and shifting under the remaining restraints as he pushed back to meet Levi’s hips. 

“ _Fill me_.” 

Levi hummed quietly, his grip tightening.  “Imagine if they saw their commander now, hm?” Despite his words, Levi’s breaths were ragged, his well-kempt composure coming undone fast.  “Bent and _begging_.”

“ _Levi._..” 

At the sound of his name being so desperately invoked, Levi thrust deeper, coming hard as his  gloved fingers gripped Erwin’s hips. He felt the tightness engulf him sweetly as he bucked forward, emptying himself and moaning into Erwin’s ear as he trembled beneath him.

Levi pulled out slowly, breath heavy and fingers tensing against bruises Erwin knew had already started to form over his hip bones. His touch turned almost delicate, fingertips lingering against his flushed skin before they retreated entirely, leaving Erwin to catch his breath against his sweat slicked forearms.  He _ached_ , and it took everything in him not to grind down against the floor to feel any sort of friction on his cock.  A shiver ran down his spine as he felt Levi’s come trickle down his thigh.

“Look at you,” Levi managed as he struggled to stand, still catching his breath. He eyed Erwin with an arched brow, chest heaving as a crooked smile stole its way across his face. Erwin was a pitiful state; ass raised toward the ceiling as he lay bound, prone, and reduced to something Levi thought he would never see. He almost pitied him; but not yet. Not yet. He was not about to leave this unfinished.

He bent down and gently, lovingly coaxed Erwin up slowly back into a kneeling position. Blonde hair was plastered against his forehead with sweat as he drew in desperate breaths.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, and his request was met with another fierce kiss, Levi’s eyes closing as he inhaled sharply, searching for his lover’s tongue.

“Yes,” he whispered to his lips, releasing him from his grip. Without ceremony Levi reached for the knife from his belt, gently undoing the rest of Erwin’s restraints.

“Lie down,” Levi asked softly. It was no longer a command; it was a plea in itself. Erwin’s cock was swollen and waiting — against all his natural inclinations, Levi had reached his limit of restraint. He wanted him, deep within him, as always. He wanted Erwin’s enormous length and girth within him, stretching him, filling him.  As it was supposed to be. He lifted his military hat off from his head, casting it away on the hard wooden floor. He rose as Erwin laid back, quickly undoing the buckles and laces from his boots. He cast them aside roughly as he undid his pants, bringing them downwards and slipping one of his legs free.

He crouched over Erwin, chest heaving from his recent exertion. Without permission he bit back into his gloves, peeling the sweaty, oily leather back from his skin and dropped them to the floor.  Erwin reached up for his jacket, pulling him downward. Deft fingers worked apart each button, quickly removing the first layer. Levi’s hands gripped Erwin’s as they made their way to his undershirt, groping and desperately searching. The sound of buttons falling to the floor made Levi gasp, as Erwin tore open his undershirt, his tie still hanging around his neck.

Erwin pulled Levi close by his black tie, eyes boring into one another’s.

“The oil,” Erwin breathed into Levi’s mouth; hotly, desperately.

Searching blindly on the floor for the vial, Levi finally came across it and generously slicked it over Erwin’s throbbing cock. He bit the inside of his lip, gently taking it in hand and aligning himself at the entrance, hovering for only a moment, as he lowered himself onto his commander for what always felt like the first time. He breathed out, gasping despite himself, eyes clenching shut. It was always almost too much. A few seconds passed as Erwin allowed him to relax, settling down and breathing deeply into the feeling of Erwin’s hands at his hips and of him filling him completely.

They rocked together against the floor, Levi doubling forward with hands to the ground as each thrust took him, sending him over the brink of his already spent body, breath catching in his throat as he tried to call out, fingers scrambling for purchase against the unforgiving floor. Erwin thrust deep, his powerful legs tensing as Levi felt himself clenching down as Erwin came, flooding Levi with a blinding, searing white heat as both of them lost themselves in the other.

Levi’s head rolled forward and he rubbed his neck, sighing slowly as Erwin pulled out. There were no words, no other sounds other than their breathing. Levi studied Erwin as he sat above him, wiping his eyes with the palm of his hand. Erwin’s own eyes were closed – his brow furrowed slightly, his chest rising and falling as he regained himself. A faint smile stole its way across Erwin’s face as his mind was blissfully blank; his body floating weightlessly amidst a sea of pleasure. He motioned for Levi, wrapping an arm around his loyal corporal and drawing him close, kissing him on the forehead as he whispered, “Thank you.”  



End file.
